Maleficent's Revenge
Maleficent's Revenge is an illustrated text story. It features Maleficent, Diablo, Aurora, Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Description On the anniversary of Aurora and Phillip's marriage, the three good fairies are decorating the palace when a dark shadow falls over the land. It is a solar eclipse, and during a solar eclipse, good fairies and the spells they cast sometimes lose their power. Indeed, the three can't use any magic at all, and out on the balcony of the castle, Diablo, once turned to stone by the good fairies, springs to life once again. As he flies out over the land, he spots his former mistress Maleficent's black cloak and her dragon's eye staff lying upon the ground, by the Sword of Truth that killed her. Breaking the dragon's eye jewel which tops the staff with his beak, the raven watches as a green mist seeps from the orb, reforming itself into Maleficent. The next day, at Phillip and Aurora's party, Maleficent appears, and, in revenge, turns everyone in the castle to stone, except for Aurora, who she cannot cast another curse on due to the spell the good fairies gave her as a baby. The woods around the castle also become overgrown with thorns and brambles, but Aurora manages to make her way through them, and arrives at Maleficent's castle. There, she wishes that Maleficent would put her to sleep in exchange for lifting the curse on the rest of the castle. Being that it is a wish instead of a curse, Maleficent happily obliges. Back at the castle, Phillip, turning back into himself, rushes to Maleficent's castle armed only with a branch. There, Maleficent assumes her dragon form, taunting him that he does not have the Sword of Truth this time. Phillip, undaunted, strikes the dragon's head with the branch. Maleficent, flying into a rage, lunges at Phillip with her poisonous fangs, only to miss and bite her own tail. Overcome by the poison, Maleficent screams and falls, seemingly dead once more. Phillip again wakes Aurora with a kiss. Back at the palace, the royal couple celebrate their anniversary. References * During a solar eclipse, the magic of good fairies can lose its power. * Diablo is restored to life after the solar eclipse breaks the spell which was put on him. * Maleficent's soul, following her demise at the hands of Prince Phillip, was imprisoned in the Dragon's Eye Jewel in the form of a green mist, which reformed itself into Maleficient herself after the jewel was broken. * Maleficent seemingly dies for a second time after succumbing to her own poison. However, it would seem that she actually survived, possibly revealing that she is immune to her own venom. Continuity * The story is a sequel to the film Sleeping Beauty. * The story serves to explain the circumstances through which Maleficent and Diablo returned to life, thus relating it to any other story in which the two appear alive. Behind the scenes Maleficent's Revenge was first published on pages 183-200 of the Disney Scary Storybook Collection in 2008, which gives the story a copyright of 2008 by Sarah Nathan. There is no evidence that the book had been published as a stand-alone book at an earlier date, despite the fact that many other stories in the book were reprinted from stand-alones. Category:Stories Category:Stories featured in the Disney Scary Storybook Collection Category:Written Stories Category:Illustrated Stories Category:Maleficent stories Category:Princess Aurora stories Category:Prince Philip stories Category:Flora stories Category:Fauna stories Category:Merryweather stories Category:Diablo stories Category:2008 stories